Multiple conductor systems of this type are used in a data transmission bus, for example. Typical fields of application are in data technology, installation technology and the automobile industry. Via the multiple conductor system, signals are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. The signals commonly comprise a common mode and a differential mode, whereby the information is in particular transported by means of the differential mode.
The attenuation or filter elements, which are arranged on the output and/or input side in each signal line serve to protect the connected transmitter or receiver against interferences which may be coupled into the multiple conductor system on the transmission paths. The attenuation or filter effect should be the same in every signal line, and in order not to distort the signal information transported in differential mode. The attenuation or filter elements are therefore constructed in the same design. However, unrequired over-coupling occurs from common mode to differential mode, the extent or rather the avoidance of which is determined by the common mode suppression (=common mode attenuation).